


Doctor

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [156]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Milking, Sick Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: medical kink? sorry i dont really have anything specific. im bad at this! :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

Dean groaned, lying on the his bed. He was feeling better than he had been all week, and Dean was craving for Sam’s touch.

It didn’t help when Sam came walking into the room, medical items in hand.

“How you feeling Dean?” Sam asked, settling the things on the nightstand, and putting the bits of the stethoscope in his ears. “Lift up your shirt.”

Dean did as Sam asked, while Sam warmed up the chest piece.

“Feelin’ better, Sam.” Dean said, sitting up as Sam started listing to his heart.

“That’s good. Deep breaths, Dean.” Sam said, moving the piece around, listening to the thump of Dean’s heart.

“Sammy…need your touch. I’m all better. Promise.” Dean said. Sam moved away, removing the stethoscope, and placing it over his shoulders.

“We don’t know that Dean. You could still be sick.” Sam said. “Chest sounds good, lie back down.”

Dean did and Sam pressed a hand over Dean’s forehead, feeling his skin.

“Feel a little warm.” Sam murmured. “But just to be sure…” He reached over and grabbed the rectal thermometer, looking down at Dean. “Pants down.”

“I’m better, Sammy, I swear.” Dean insisted, pulling his pants and boxers down. He lifted his legs and gave Sam access to his ass, and Sam moved over, letting the thermometer slide in. Sam turned it on and moved back to the nightstand, while Dean watched the entire time, as Sam grabbed some gloves and snapped them on, making Dean’s cock fill slightly.

Sam turned back to Dean, reaching over and giving clinical touches to Dean’s cock and balls, and Dean whined.

“Sam…come on, please.” Dean said.

The thermometer beeped and Sam finished up his examination of Dean’s cock and balls.

“99.7, Dean. Have a slight temp.”

“Sammy….” Dean whined. “You can’t just act all like a hot doctor examining my nethers without me getting aroused. We haven’t done anything for so long.”

“You’re still slightly sick Dean.” Sam said, gloved hand resting close to his balls. “I don’t want you to end up getting sick again. And I’m hot?” The hand trailed closer and Dean whined loudly. “Am I as hot as Doctor Sexy?”

“Hotter. Fuck, you’re so much hotter. I need your hand Sam.” Dean said.

Sam pulled away, and Dean groaned, frustrated. “Sam…”

“I think it’ll be a good time for a prostate exam.” Sam mused out loud. “And probably have a sample of your ejaculation to run a few tests on.”

Dean could feel his cock hardening more as the blood ran south in his body.

Sam picked up a small bottle of lube, and a small plastic cup, settling down by Dean’s bare backside, hand running down his ass.

Sam lubed a finger and let it sink inside Dean’s channel, feeling around for Dean’s prostate.

When he found it, Dean jerked, moaning happily.

Sam added another finger inside Dean and started rubbing against Dean’s prostate, while Dean swore and groaned under his breath.

“Want your cock. Fuck. I want it so bad. Want my doctor brother’s cock inside me.”

“Doctor now, huh?”

“My doctor. My brother.” Dean groaned, eyes shutting as he whined and moaned, while Sam continued to rub Dean’s prostate. “ _Fuck_.”

Sam grinned as Dean keened beside him, and when his swearing and moaning started to pick up, Sam knew Dean was going to come soon.

Sam angled Dean’s cock to the cup and Dean cried out, clenching around Sam’s two fingers as he came. Sam milked Dean or all he had and pulled his fingers away when Dean came down from his orgasm.

"I have a very good patient on my hands.” Sam smiled, as he stood up, cock tenting in his pants. Dean dropped his legs, eyeing it with a soft moan.

Sam put the cup on the nightstand, screwing on the lid. He took the gloves off and smiled.

“You get better Dean, and I promise that you can have my cock wherever you want.” Sam said, seeing Dean’s eyes start to droop. “My patient sleepy?”

“Mm-hmm.” Dean nodded.

“Go to sleep. Get some rest.” Sam murmured. “I’ll be back when you wake up to give you something to eat.”

Dean smiled and nodded, eyes shutting and falling asleep. Sam covered Dean with a blanket and ran his hand softly through Dean’s hair, listening to the soft snoring of Dean, before he took his things and left the room.


End file.
